Are we okay?
by Mrs.Chris.Collins.1
Summary: It's been two years since the war and the news of her pregnancy couldn't have come at a worse time for Hermione and so she leaves as sacrifice for the one she loves. Unbeknownst to Harry, she takes a little more than just his heart with her...
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: So this is my first fanfiction on this site and thank you for choosing to read it, reviews and criticism are welcome. Uhm...so, Enjoy!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the artfully and intricately sculptured world that is Harry Potter, the beautiful wonder that is J.K. Rowling does._**

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Prologue_**

Hermione found it odd that she could find peace at a gravesite and yet hate everything to do with death itself. She disliked anything to do with funerals to the point that she didn't even like the colour black, well except on Harry, he looked good in it.

But it was their secret spot, Dumbeldore's memorial that is. It was a place they came to forget about the rest of the world, a place they could talk quietly, without interference and somewhere no one could find them. It was also quiet and no fighting was allowed and best of all, it was peaceful.

So that's where she found herself today, sitting on a bench, not so far from Dumbeldore's grave, leaning into Harry's side. Her own personal solace, well her and Harry's. They'd been dating for a year now. She'd dated Ron for 6 months after the war, but it hadn't worked out. There just wasn't enough chemistry and they ended up fighting more than anything, so in the end they decided to call it quits. Hermione was fine with having hima as the annoying but lovable brother she never had.

Dating troubles weren't Hermione's concern though, it had been the war that had been plaguing her mind. Two years should have been enough to get over most of it, but did someone ever truly get over something like that. A tortured mind is what her's felt like, Harry wasn't any better. Her thoughts had always been filled with facts and figures and now all she could think of was the screaming and mangled and bloody bodies of the dead.

Never had Hermione ever dreamed that her reality would be so messed up and yet funnily enough she wouldn't change it for the world. Death might might plague her dreams every night and the press could sometimes be over bearing, but she couldn't imagine her world without magic or a world without her adopted family, friends and Harry.

"How do you suppose dying is like Harry?" Hermione asked. She'd been wondering about it for a while now, but she hadn't found the time to ask, though with their setting and all now seemed right.

"Painless and quicker than falling asleep...or at least that's what Sirius told me." said Harry. Hermione supposed he was right, having heard it from a dead person himself, but she couldn't quite wrap her mind around something.

"I fail to see how a death like Fabian and Gideon Prewett's could have been painless." mumbled Hermione.

"You confusing the process of dying and actually dying Mione." Harry told her, staring peculiarly at her as she stood and started circling Dumbeldore's grave.

"Dying is the action before you die, its like calling a foetus a baby a week after finding out you pregnant, when actually the embryo is still undergoing cell division, the foetus is only really a baby at like 4 months, so yes, while the process of dying can be painful, actually dying is not." finished Harry.

Hermione gave a thoughtful expression, but didn't reply. He was right, but she still couldn't picture all those who had lost their lives during the war. Hermione couldn't bring herself to picture how dying was, it was an action so complex and intricate, that even Merlin wouldn't have been able to understand it. Dying...it seemed so foreign to her and yet so close to home.

Hermione quickly dismissed her thoughts, she'd been giving too much thought to death lately and instead she busied herself with adorning Dumbeldore's grave with white roses. The roses wove themselves around the marble tomb like vines on the side of an old mansion. Then she made some emit different bright colours, like christmas lights, so that they shone to make a galaxy like pattern.

"He would have loved those." whispered Harry. They would have complimented him nicely, thought Hermione. The different colours that showed the loving for colour their professor once had and the pattern that gave a sense of wonder, as the twinkle once did in Dumbeldore's eyes.

And then without knowing what overcame her, because usually she had such a good emotional filter, hot tears slipped one after the other down Hermione's cheeks. " Are we okay Harry?" asked Hermione, voice quivering.

Harry, who had been watching the roses in wonder, looked up at the brunette and at the sight of her, immediately rushed to her side. Quickly Harry wiped away her tears and engulfed her in an embrace. "We'll be okay Mione, we'll be okay." He told her in a soothing tone. He told her the only way he knewohow, beacuse they wouldn't wake up tomorrow and feel better, being as scared as they were, but time would heal their wounds. And even then they wouldn't be completely healed, but Harry, Ron and Hermione would have to live and bear with the pain.

And Hermione knew it too and believed it and those three words rung out clearly to her as she felt comforted in Harry's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Hey again, so decided that I couldn't not have Fred in this story so he is alive in my story. So yeah , enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter , J.K Rowling does.**

Chapter 2

3 months later...

21st April 2000...

It was amazing how much could happen in a day. Amazing how a comment could drive you near to the point of insanity. It was also remarkable how a pharmaceutical contraption could ruin your day. And yet the universe made it pointedly clear to Hermione, that amazing or not, it was all possible.

Hermione stared at the offensive object as stared defiantly back and no matter how much she stared, she knew it was all in vain. She couldn't change the inevitable. And reality was, that she was pregnant.

She'd been to about three healers and even four gynaecologists, all their results as disappointing as the last. As a final act of defiance she had taken a pregnancy test and it too had let her down.

It wasn't that Hermione didn't want children, but she just didn't want them right now. It was way too soon and her life was going so well. She was madly in love, had a pretty good job and she was just starting to promote elfish welfare. A baby would complicate everything, but the biggest factor was that Harry wasn't ready. He was still piecing himself together and he also didn't want kids yet.

He also happened to be at the peak of his auror training, if they brought a baby into the equation, Harry would have to give up his dream job and get a ministry desk job. He'd already done so much for others and that Hermione wouldn't allow him to give up something he wanted. She couldn't do that to him.

Telling Harry would be detrimental though, he'd argue that there was enough in the Potter vault to support them. Hermione would tell him that babies were expensive and that their apartment was too small for a family of three. Harry also wouldn't like it for Hermione to put in extra hours because she was pregnant. And there was the fact that they were both too proud to accept help from anyone.

She was going to be held accountable for this, she'd been stupid and slipped up on her birth control and she'd deal with it.

Hermione's heart about shattered as she sat on their bed, pregnancy stick clutched in hand. There was only one thing left to do, she wouldn't let Harry give up something he wanted for her. She'd have to go somewhere far, tell Harry not to look for her and disappear from the British wizarding world.

Tear after tear fell from her face as she realized what her being pregnant entitled. Uncontrollable sobs racked Hermione's body.

It wasn't fair how life worked, just three months ago Harry was telling her that they'd be okay, she'd been through war, sacrificed more than most people her age ever did and yet again she found herself at fates rotten end.

Hermione sobbed harder at the unfairness of it all. After a few more minutes of tears and cursing her luck, Hermione got to her feet to asses the damage. In the bathroom, she found that her faces was all blotchy from crying and her makeup was smudged.

"Real attractive." She whispered sarcastically. With a flick of her wand Hermione cleaned her face and had her bushy curls in a very messy bun. Returning to the room, she made her way to the closet and got out of her work robes and into more comfortable clothing.

Hermione caught sight of herself in the closet mirror. She looked tired, with her shoulders sagged with regret and her eyes dead. Then tears started to well in her eyes once more. Furious with herself , Hermione wiped them away angrily.

"Get a grip Granger!" She told the reflection. "You'll be...okay." Her voice cracked a bit at the end, but Hermione didn't dwell on it instead she started tearing her clothes of the hangers and packing them away in her suitcases. After this, she searched every nook and cranny for anything that belonged to her. She'd leave the pictures though, she had her own photo album to go through, if the need would ever arise. Hermione shrunk the suitcases and boxes then tossed them all into her beaded bag.

By then it was four o' clock and Harry would be back at five, unless his mentor over worked him again, which happened quite often.

Harry would go to the Weasley's for dinner tonight alone without him at her side, she wondered how sad Ginny would be, they'd been each others confidants for a long time now and they were practically sisters. She'd miss all the Weasley's , Neville and Luna and her other friends and Draco Malfoy.

Hermione had started to talk to Draco a few months after the war. Draco had been hurt and alone and also in desperate need of someone to talk to. Hermione almost smiled as she thought about how her sworn enemy had become a close friend.

*Flashback*

The walls of Hogwarts felt unfamiliar as Hermione made her way to the astronomy tower. The halls were cold, so cold that the steam rose in puffs as words were uttered and you needed more than just your dragon hide gloves and cloak to keep you warm. The November air wasn't the sole perpetrator to blame of the hallways coldness, Hogwarts was just a bit more colder now. There weren't a lot of children that had come back and of those who were back, all of them seemed to have the same face, the face of someone who had seen to much and the laughter and happiness of the hallways were replaced by the coldness and gloom.

Hermione was among a few of the the seventh years that had come back to school, Ron and Harry had opted to go to auror training instead. So Hermione was left in the company of Ginny and Luna.

Hermione rubbed her hands together as she climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower, the wind getting colder as she ascended. When she reached the door at the top and opened it, she pulled her coat closer to her as she stepped into the night air.

Hermione placed herself in a corner, with her knees tucked under her chin. The sky was glistening with twinkles of silver and the half moon shone bright in the sky and Hermione embraced being alone in the dark, with the moon to comfort her.

Except she wasn't alone, Hermione caught a wisp of something white just then and found it was attached to a body and that something was actually hair, Draco Malfoy's hair. He was standing at the edge of the railing. And seemed to be sniffling a lot. And it occurred to her that he might be crying.

Hermione cursed to herself for not being vigilant enough, quietly she tried to slip away.

"I saw you Granger."Malfoy whispered with a voice unlike his own, there was something wrong with it. It lacked any hint of a smirk or its usual sneer.

Slowly Hermione wheeled around to face him. Malfoy had been indeed crying, though he had wiped away the tears, his eyes were still red and a bit puffy.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak and then closed it , how would she go about comforting Malfoy, did she even want to comfort him after all he had done.

Then Hermione took a good look at him, past the sneer and the blond hair she had learned to despise, past the skin and into his eyes. Malfoy looked...lost, helpless, he looked defeated and like he didn't have the will to carry on anymore and then there was disgust there, disgust with her? For being seen at his weakest? Then Hermione realised that it was disgust with himself, at what he had done and watched and let happen.

And in that instant Hermione realised that she did want to comfort him because she believed that there was a good side to Draco Malfoy , a side that had been hidden and over looked all these years.

Hesitantly Hermione stepped closer to him. Draco watched her with curiosity as she advanced but made no move to shy away from her.

When Hermione was close enough she stopped and looked into his eyes and he stared back. "You not a bad person Draco, sure, you joined the wrong crowd , but only because you were practically forced too and its all you've ever known. You've made bad choices too, but if you start making better ones, people might start seeing the good in you, that I do." Hermione offered with a tentative smile.

"I am going to hug you now." She told him gently and then carried out with the action. Draco stiffened as she did so, but finally relaxed and hugged her back.

"I am so sorry Hermione, I should have tried to help...or at least...", Draco began , but Hermione cut him off.

"Hey, its okay now and it'll get better, I promise, okay?" She told him.

"Okay."

Draco hugged her back one more time and silently pulled back." You don't tell anyone about this Granger."He told her in a playfully stern voice.

"Tell them about what?" She replied, feigning confusion. Draco's lips twisted into something almost like a smile.

"Thanks Hermione, meet you here tomorrow?"He asked trying to hide the hopefulness behind his question.

"Yeah, you will" replied Hermione.

*End Flashback*

It carried on with them meeting like that for the rest of their school year and after school they sent letters back and forth. They also met secretly, not because they were ashamed of being seen with each other but because they liked their secret relationship and the comfort in it. Hermione had helped heal Draco's heart but he had helped her too.

He was the one person she would keep in touch with and there wasn't a risk of anyone finding out, because none of her friends knew she had a relationship with Draco.

Hermione folded the the letters she had been writing into their envelopes. One for Ginny, for George and Fred, Ron and of course for Harry, she would write Draco when is reply letter came from the last one she had sent.

Hermione placed the letters on the kitchen counter and took her beaded bag filled with everything she owned. She walked to the the apartment door and before she closed the door, she looked back at the apartment and let herself remember memories of dinner parties, lazy Sundays ,fights that seemed so petty now and happy memories she would never forget.

Hermione turned and closed the door. The apartment was left eerily silent. Later Harry would come home and find that the love of his life had left him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, J.K Rowling does._**

 ** _Author note: Thank you to SereniteRose for being my first reviewer. Oreo points for you, because I don't like ordinary cookies._**

Chapter 3

21 April 2000

18:30

Harry's Pov

Harry knew he was being silly, but he swore that the blasted elevator was going extra slow today just to add to his torment. He was running late again and Hermione was going to kill him. His boss, Boggins had kept him back again, Harry was sure that all the paperwork he made him do wasn't a part of auror training, but he was going to respect his boss and do it no questions asked, but sometimes the man, brilliant as he was, was just plain lazy.

Harry was sure that this must have been the fifth Weasley dinner in a row that he was late for and he wouldn't be surprised if Hermione had gotten impatient and went on without him.

Harry rushed out of the rickety elevator, thinking that he'd probably have to report that, and ran to the floo network in the Ministries atrium. Quickly Harry stepped into the green flames and yelled his address before being engulfed in flames.

When Harry emerged from the fireplace he knew instantly that something was off. Firstly the lights were off, Hermione always left them on because she knew he would first come home to change out of his work robes and then rush off to the Burrow. Quickly Harry dismissed his thoughts, Mrs. Weasley probably asked her to come over earlier and thus it would have been too early to leave the lights on.

Harry rushed to the closet, which he shared with Hermione and undressed into more comfortable clothing. And that's when he noticed what had been unsettling him from the beginning. Where there should have been a wall full of his girlfriend's clothing, was a wall stripped bare. A thousand explanations as to why this was rushed into Harry's thoughts but none of them made sense.

Numbly, while still trying to comprehend what was going on, Harry made his way to the kitchen. There on the kitchen counter, just in front of the fruit bowl, was a number of letters placed neatly on top of the counter.

Harry realised that his answer to the disappearance of Hermione's clothes lay solely in one of those envelopes, but whether he wanted to know why, Harry wasn't too sure. Nimbly Harry picked them all up, on the front of each letter was a name in Hermione's handwriting, there was a letter for Fred and George, Ron, Ginny, Luna and him. Harry picked out his letter from the bunch, after surveying it for a long time Harry opened.

Dear Harry

It pains me to even write this down. I didn't ever want it to end like this, I never wanted it to end at all. Harry you know that I love you with every fibre in my being, I love you more than life itself, but sometimes love can't heal everything and trust me when I say that this was the last thing I ever wanted to do to you. I couldn't keep fooling myself by telling myself that everything was going to be alright, in a way it was getting better but I can't ever truly relax or be at peace in England and so I decided that the only way that I can at least try to heal was to move away from where the heartache centres from and it is heart wrenching to think that you are a part of all that. So I ask you to not look for me, nothing will change my mind. Harry I would like to thank you before I finish off this letter, Harry Potter although you think you are incapable of being loved because of how you were brought up, I have tell you that of all the people in the world, in past, present or future that nobody deserves to be loved whole and fully as you do and I hope you'll find someone who will love you like that and I am sorry that it wasn't me. And thank you for teaching me what love was and how to love Harry because without you I don't think I would have ever known and thank you for loving me unconditionally. You are a wonderful person and I just ask that you take care of yourself and I'll see you again someday but just not anytime soon.

Take care Harry.

Love Hermione.

Later Harry would say he knew the letters contents long before he had read it, knew before he had seen that all her clothes were gone and knew just after stepping out of the fireplace, but all of that wouldn't have prepared him for the feeling that followed after having his worst fear confirmed. The pain that Harry felt after reading that letter could easily be compared to how he felt while he watched Sirius fall through the veil. And just like then, Harry didn't know he would deal with it.

For as long as he could remember Hermione was always there, first as an annoying busy know-it-all, then to his super smart best friend that was always there for him when he needed her and then as his significant other, his confidant and his comfort. Hermione had meant everything to him and he would do anything for her and now she was just gone.

Harry dropped the letter on the counter and walked to the bathroom, switching the lights off as he went. Harry looked like the way he felt, drained, numb and haunted. Was he such a horrible person that he didn't deserve to be loved or was this another of fates cruel jokes because his life seemed so full of them. Harry opened the cabinet and grabbed two vials of potion, one dreamless sleep potion and the other a sleeping draught, he'd be numb as long as he could, if he could help it. Harry was asleep long before his head hit the pillow. The vials lay empty on the bedside cabinet.

23 April 2000

Harry awoke to someone shaking him the next morning. He contemplated feigning sleep so that he'd be left to sleep some more, but the person was persistent. After a few more rough shakes, Harry let out a muffled groan.

"Get up Potter before I douse you with water. "Said the annoying voice, Harry noted that it sounded female.

"Come on mate, you know she means." A male voice this time. Harry sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he noticed that he was still wearing the same clothes from Friday night. Irritated with being awoken from his sleep, Harry grabbed his glasses from the bedside table before turning to face the intruders with his best glare. Harry was met with the faces of two redheads, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley to be more exact. While Ron was smiling sheepishly at him because he knew how much Harry treasured his sleep, Ginny was fixing him with one of her trademark glares.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" demanded Harry. Ginny's eyes just about flashed with rage and Harry swore he saw Ron taking a step back.

"What the hell are we doing?" she began in a quiet but deadly voice. "Firstly, you and Hermione didn't come to dinner on Friday, without any explanation and Mum was really disappointed. Then you don't respond to any form of communication over the whole weekend, and then I had to drag Ron here so that we could check on you two and we find you conked out after drinking two very strong sleeping draughts, so I think the question is what the bloody hell are you doing Harry!" Ginny finished, practically screaming at the end. Harry had visibly flinched at her name, but Ginny didn't seem to notice but Ron had.

"Speaking of Hermione, where is she mate?" asked Ron looking around. Just like that the numbness returned, Harry still failed to see how he didn't feel pain, but considering what he had been through maybe Harry was incapable of feeling pain anymore and the pain was replaced by numbness. Harry slid out of bed and walked past Ginny and Ron without a word and made his way to the kitchen. He heard Ginny's exasperated sigh and the sound of shoes following him.

Harry made his way to the kitchen counter and picked up the letters. He sorted through the pile and found the ones that he was looking for and handed them to their owners. Both redheads looked at him with a quizzical looks before taking the letters and opening them.

The minutes ticked by and with each word they read, Harry could see how their faces fell, he even saw Ginny's eyes glassing over. Ron folded his letter first and Harry vowed that he never wanted to see the look on Ron's face that he had seen in that moment ever again. It was a mixture of torment, hurt, betrayal and sadness.

"It's a load of dung and you both know it too. I know Hermione and if she was putting up an act, I would have seen through it, she was doing just fine!" He yelled angrily.

"Would you stop being hot headed for once in your life, we know that there was another reason, but…how could she?" asked Ginny her voice cracking.

"She's being bloody well unfair, the war affected all of us and you don't see us running away from our problems" muttered Ron darkly.

"Now don't you two start again, people deal with grief differently, obviously she couldn't deal with it and…" Harry's voice cracked, the first evidence of emotion seeping through. "We need each other more than ever now, so just don't fight please." Harry pleaded while blinking back tears.

Ginny quickly wiped away her tears, Harry should remind her that she didn't have to be strong for everyone all the time, but then again someone should probably remind him too. She held out her arms to embrace him and Harry gladly welcomed it.

"C'mere Ronnikens or I'll start crying and then you'll really be uncomfortable." Harry weakly tried to joke. Ron offered him a small smile before joining the hug. The girl he loved might be gone, but life would go on and Harry would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

18 July 2000

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger called with a hint of agitation at her daughters lack of focus.

"Sorry mom, I was far away." Replied Hermione flatly. Her mother's face softened, she hated what Hermione was putting herself through, but she respected her decision even if she didn't like it.

"It's alright dear, I was only asking when you would get the nursery painted." Said Mrs. Granger softly. Hermione allowed a tentative smile to grace her lips , as her hand rose to rest on her now protruding belly.

She was four months along now and her little one was one of the only things that made her smile. Her mother smiled back at her, how odd they must look in overalls in an empty apartment with nothing but boxes and cream walls.

Hermione had decided to move out and find her own place, claiming that she needed to be independent. Although it was partly the truth , she also wanted to escape her parents current hovering.

"Well it won't be the classic blue or pink, because I don't want to find out the sex, maybe a gray or a soft green." Replied Hermione , her mind already planning where what would go where.

"I still don't know how you expect your father and I ,to buy our grandchild clothing and toys if we don't know the gender." Her mom huffed, tucking a greying curl behind her ear.

"Easy, you stay away from the pinks and blues and you buy unisex toys like...a teddy bear!" exclaimed Hermione, while her mom gave her a skeptical look.

Hermione allowed herself a chuckle at the look on her mothers face. Mrs. Granger and Hermione began bustling around the apartment, making quick work of unloading and packing away the items from the boxes.

"You know what mum, its okay, go home to dad...I can handle the rest." Said Hermione moving to stretch her muscles.

"Oh no, honey. I couldn't possibly leave you here." Her mother replied.

"No, I insist, get going...come on shoo." Hermione added in at the end when her mother would not budge.

"Well alright, but call me if you need anything." Said Mrs. Granger, grabbing her purse and kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything mum and I will." Added Hermione as she accompanied her mother to the door.

Hermione let out a sigh as she closed the.. her door. The apartment had potential, it was a pretty thing. With two bedrooms, bathroom , study and a balcony with a nice view of the city. Her walls were cream and the wooden floors were a mahogany brown. The boxes that were left, littered the floors and Hermione found herself wishing she hadn't drove her mother away, but dismissed the thought, she needed the quiet.

Hermione worked tirelessly until every last box was unpacked before pouring herself a glass of water and relaxing on the couch to watch some telly.

Hermione hadn't been sitting for more than 10 minutes when a knock interrupted her musings. With a huff, Hermione got up and went to go investigate, wondering who on earth it could be.

When Hermione opened the door she was met by a man. He was about 6 feet tall, muscular and yet toned, with a strong jawline and a pale complexion. But the features that struck Hermione the most, were the stormy dark grey eyes, that held nothing but warmth and the platinum blond hair that fell in messy wisps on his head. He was effortlessly handsome and Hermione thought he was the picture of how a Malfoy should look.

"Hello, I'm from number 411, right across from you and I just came to welcome you to the neighbourhood." His voice was deep and laced with honey and Hermione knew that he had who have no problem into sweet talking people.

"Oh thanks, I'm Hermione Granger." Said Hermione as she stuck out her hand. The stranger returned her gesture before replying.

"Its nice to meet you Hermione, I'm Collin, Collin Morrigone." He replied.

"Lovely to meet you too." Hermione told stranger , while attempting a smile.

"Oh, hey...congratulations by the way." Exclaimed Collin. Hermione looked at him curiously after his exclamation before following his line of sight. To her sudden self-consciousness, he found that he was looking at her tummy. Her arms sprang to cover her stomach, even though it was futile while mumbling a quick 'thank you'.

"So you probably moving in with your boyfriend or husband then?" He asked in a controversial tone only Hermione wasn't pleased.

"You shouldn't assume things Mr. Morrigone, it isn't polite and its none of your business." She told him in a cold voice.

"..I'm sorry, I ..you right. I don't really have a filter sometimes." He told her as his cheeks slowly turned pink. Hermione was glad that he at least looked flustered.

"Well then maybe you should work on that." Hermione added before closing the door on Collin Morrigone's stunned face.

The nerve, this had to be the third person to 'assume' that she was happily in love with the father of her child. Well, she did love him but it was a painful kinda love and she hated to think that it was all her fault. Hermione angrily switched of her telly and threw her glass in the sink. A nap would do her good, so she wandered off to her drab room and tossed herself on her bed.

Hermione never got any sleep though, she spent the better half of an hour tossing and turning on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Collin and as anger turned into guilt, Hermione found herself getting more restless.

Now that she looked back on it, she shouldn't have been so rude. But what to do for a peace offering.

With an idea two hours later , Hermione found herself with a container of brownies in front of room 411. She began to lose her nerve as the minutes ticked on, hand half raised to knock on the door. It was nearing to eight o' clock and if she didn't knock soon then she'd be out here the whole night.

She allowed her knuckles to wrap three times on the door and with bated breath waited for an answer. Only it never came, Hermione sighed dejectedly before turning around to head back to her apartment. She started walking only to bump into something.

When she looked up she was met with the face of Collin Morrigone.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I really shouldn't have assumed what your..err situation was and I am really sorry." He said with a careful smile.

"Its alright, I shouldn't have been so rude and I should have handled it better. So I..uh brought you a peace offering." Hermione said nervously, holding up the brownies.

"Thank you, do you want to come in and enjoy these with me?" Asked Collin, his smile completely natural now.

"I think I would like that." Said Hermione offering a smile of her own.

Collins apartment was modernly designed. With gray and white walls and rounded furniture. It was also awfully neat for a guy to be living there.

"Your apartments lovely, I could only hope that mine comes out looking as beautiful as yours." Hermione sighed out loud.

"Thank you, my mom actually helped me decorate the place and when I say helped, I mean she completely took over." He told her with a chuckle.

"So when did you move here from England?". Asked Collin while plating the brownies.

"Ah, the accents a dead give away. I moved here about three months ago and until recently I've been living with my parents." She told him.

"I used to live in England too, grew up there but we moved to Australia before my eleventh birthday." Said Collin bringing her the plate of the brownies.

"These are really good by the way." He offered after his first bite.

"Thanks, I make a mean treacle tart too." Hermione added with a sad smile."So Morrigone, that's an awfully sophisticated surname." She told him.

"What, are you saying it doesn't suit me" asked wiggling is eyebrows. Hermione giggled at his ridiculousness.

"Yes I definitely am." She said jokingly.

"I am from a line of what you could call aristocrats, but I don't agree with their views. So I have the surname, but I am not the epitome or rather I do not live up to it, or so my father says." Collin told her with a bitter edge in her voice.

"Your surname sounds familiar too Granger, I am almost positive I have heard it a couple of times in my youth as a complaint." He added with a crease between his brow. He went back to the kitchen and proceeded with trying to warm the milk over the stove. Hermione wandered if she should try and help him. Men just couldn't work their way around a kitchen.

Then an idea struck Hermione and maybe she was even right and if she wasn't then she could just obliviate him. Something had struck her about Collin, he looked and acted like a pureblood but in a toned down manner. He also had heard her surname a few times and had Malfoy features. So Hermione wandered if maybe he could be magical.

"Collin?" Hermione asked. His head snapped up from the stove.

"Does the..does the surname Malfoy ring a bell to you?" She asked carefully, trying not to give away much.

If he had been stumped, then Collin didn't show it. He looked at her curiously before answering her question.

"I am related with a family of Malfoys, in fact that's why your surname rings a bell. I have a cousin who used to go to school with a girl with the surname Granger, she was apparently a know-it-all." He told with a chuckle at the end.

"She was not!" She exclaimed a little too loudly. Collin rose his eyebrow at her reaction.

"Hermione..where are you going with this." He asked, guarded.

"If I am right, then your supposed cousin is Draco Malfoy and I was the so called know-it-all." Hermione found herself smiling at the statement.

Collin stared at her for a long while before speaking. "You've got to be kidding." He said.

"I'm magical too." Hermione offered with a smile while holding up her wand.

"Well than that makes life a whole lot easier for me." He told her as he took out his wand and warmed their milk with it instead.


End file.
